“¿Nuevos y viejos sentimientos ?”
by dark angel-loveless
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando,nuevas personas aparecen en nuestras vidas, pueden estas personas cambiar nuestros sentimientos? Eso lo descubriran nuestros protagonistas. YamixYugi,Yamix ? SetoxJoey Setox? .Denme una oportunidad onegai,Dejen reviews


Ritsu: hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez molestando con estas cosas jeje

Yami: como siempre jeje

Ritsu: E... este... será mejor que continúe pues. Como les decía, se que los estoy molestando y esta vez lo haré con otro fic de yu-gi-oh! Solo que en esta ocasión la pareja protagonista será...

Yami: ahora quienes serán las víctimas?

Ritsu: espera a que termine de hablar para que hagas tus comentarios.

Yami: esperaré entonces, sigue nena.

Ritsu: gracias. Entonces la pareja prota será el apuesto de Seto X el lindo de Joey pero tambien yami y yugi jijiji

Yami: explícame eso Ritsu, ¿cómo que el apuesto de Seto? ¬¬

Ritsu: ¿vas a empezar otra vez? ¬¬, no te pongas celoso, sabes que solo te quiero a ti n.n

Yami: bueno está bien, mejor sigue.

Ritsu: arigato, bueno espero que les guste, agradecería su valiosa opinión.

Yami: si no importa que sean críticas y sobre todo propuestas para mejorar.

Ritsu: si aceptamos de todo, esperamos que lo disfruten. Sayonara.

Yami: sayonara! No olviden dejar reviews n.n

Ritsu: ups, se me olvidaba, este fic tiene personajes de mi creación muajaja y están para hacer cosas malas malosas jijiji.

Así que este fic es algo diferente ahora sí, nos despedimos, y nos vamos al fic, sayonara

Aclaración: Ni la Serie ni los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh me pertenecen (Yami Atemu si jeje) si me pertenecieran seria una serie 100 Yaoi .

Dedicado: A mi mami O-Rhin-san, a mi amiga Ceci , chivis y gabi n.n con mucho cariño

Título: "¿Nuevos y viejos sentimientos ?"

Capítulo 1: "el aviso"

Una mañana que no era nada diferente a las otras, en la escuela preparatoria para varones de domino, un chico alto de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules caminaba muy serio hacia su respectiva aula, aquel joven se caracterizaba por ser de pocos amigos, demasiado frío y por tener cara de "soy demasiado para que me mires solo por ser el dueño de Kaiba Corp", su nombre: Seto Kaiba atrás de él, estaba un chico de cabello rubio, con ojos mieles, mirada tierna, su personalidad era la que lo distinguía, era muy amable, carismático y su nombre es Joey Wheeler, éstos jóvenes no se llevaban nada bien aunque el lindo de Joey hiciera hasta lo imposible por llevarse bien con Seto, por lo que perdía la paciencia y terminaban muy mal la mayoría de las veces, pero había una razón para que Joey siempre insistiera, pero que por supuesto Seto desconocía.

Joey caminó más rápido para poder alcanzar a Seto-

buenos días Kaiba- dijo el ojimiel pero no tuvo respuesta así que volvió a intentarlo- hola Kaiba buenos días

lo eran antes de que llegaras perro, aléjate de mi, no me vayas a pegar tus pulgar- dijo seto muy enojado

siempre eres así ricachón, nunca cambiarás, y ya deja de llamarme perro, que no lo soy- dijo Joey caminando más rápido hasta llegar a su salón, miró y vio a sus amigos- allí está Yugi abrazando a su novio Yami, como todas las mañanas desde que andan, también está Tristán platicando con Duke, esos dos se gustan pero no se animan a confesarlo y también las parejas de Ryu y Bakura, platicando con otro par, Malik y Marik, en fin aquí hay mucho amor, pero de mi parte no, por que la persona que quiero me odio por más que me quiero acercar a él, maldito Seto Kaiba, aun no entiendo que le vi, es tan guapo, sexy y su carácter lo hace irresistible, solo que él jamás estará conmigo aunque yo lo desee- dijo para sí, tomando su lugar.

Seto había llegado segundo después que Joey y había tomado su lugar detrás del rubio, que estaba solo y callado, sin darse cuenta de que Seto lo estaba observando.

Pov Seto:

-Joey Wheeler, aun no entiendo por qué empecé a amarte, si yo te odiaba, pero ese maldito odio hizo que cada segundo de mi vida estuvieras en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta, despertaste algo que yo desconocía, despertaste amor en este frío corazón. Tengo la necesidad de estar a tu lado aparentando odiarte, para que ni tu ni nadie se de cuenta. Sueño contigo, con tu delicado cuerpo junto al mío, sueño con besar tus labios, tengo que admitir que te amo.

Fin de pov Seto

Los pensamientos de Seto fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre que marcaba el inicio de las dos horas de clase diarias (ojalá así fuera en la vida real u.u) ese día le tocaba historia, así que el maestro entró muy puntual y empezó con su clase.

-buenos días jóvenes, por favor saquen sus libros en la página 233, resuelvan los cuestionarios y hagan un resumen de 2 cuartillas, con esto es suficiente por ahora - dijo el profesor

Todos los alumnos estaban muy ocupados durante toda la clase, ya había pasado una hora, pero nadie terminaba, el profesor se encontraba tranquilo en su escritorio, hasta que entró el director, los alumnos saludaron y siguieron su trabajo, el profesor salió con el director, tuvieron una platica bastante larga, hasta que faltando 15 minutos para que terminara la clase, entraron de nuevo.

jóvenes quiere hablar con ustedes, así que dejen lo que están haciendo y atienda.- dijo el maestro.

Todos lo s alumnos obedecieron.

-muchachos, tengo una noticia que darles, el colegio ha escogido este grupo para recibir por primera vez un grupo de jovencitas que terminarán el semestre con ustedes, por que al finalizarlo, el colegio será mixto, pero necesitamos hacer unas pruebas, espero que todo salga bien y les den la bienvenida- dijo el director-

- ya escucharon jóvenes, las señoritas vienen mañana, sean disciplinados- agregó el profesor.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron, se escuchó el timbre y guardaron sus cosas y se empezaron a retirar por órdenes de director.

Camino a sus hogares, cinco jóvenes conversaban la noticia.

no puedo creerlo, chicas en el colegio- dijo Tristán

y lo peor, en nuestro grupo- comentó Duke

saben, creo que exageran, no es tan malo, mírenlo de esta forma, podemos tener más amigas- dijo Yami alegremente, provocando que Yugi sintiera un poco de celos.

¿amigas? Esto es un poco incómodo, además no creo que sea lo mejor- mencionó molesto Yugi

No te pongas celoso Yugi - dijo Tristán

¿yo? Pero no estoy celoso, solamente digo lo que pienso- dijo Yugi un poco enojado

cálmense no se peleen, no vale la pena.- dijo Yami

esperen, Joey no ha dicho nada desde que salimos de la escuela- dijo Duke

Joey! – gritaron los cuatro jóvenes pero el rubio estaba muy distraído, hasta que Tristán lo empujó para que reaccionara.

¿qué le pasa? – preguntó Joey enojado

nada, pero andas muy distraído – dijo Tristán

no has hablado- agregó Yugi

es que estoy pensando- respondió el rubio

¿y que piensas? – preguntó Duke

Ee... cosas- dijo Joey un poco nervioso- no les puedo decir que estaba pensando en mi amor imposible, si, en mi Seto Kaiba, sería muy tonto que lo supieran- pensaba

Mmm... no importa, pero ¿qué opinas de las chavas que se unirán al grupo? – preguntó Yami

Pues siento que nos va a traer muchos problemas, no es por ser mala onda pero siento que no vamos a pasarla bien- dijo muy serio el ojimiel

Creo que Joey tiene razón, esto no me da confianza del todo- dijo Yugi

Lo mejor es esperar, todo está en manos del destino- comentó Yami

Mientras esto pasaba en la calle, en una limosina, se encontraba Seto rumbo a su empresa, estaba pensando en tantas cosas, pero la principal era cierta personita.

Pov Seto:

ahora ¿que puedo hacer? Cada vez que te veo cachorro me resisto a pensar que me odias, me encantaría tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte, pero no puedo, quisiera odiarte, aunque es imposible por que te has metido en mi corazón y no puedo arrancarte de el, seguiré conformándome con mirarte y tenerte en mis sueños.

Fin de pov Seto

La limosina llegó a la empresa de Kaiba Corp, seto fue a su oficina como siempre a trabajar.

En otra parte los cinco amigos ya habían llegado a sus hogares, seguían pensando en lo que les esperaba.

En casa de Yami y Yugi ambos jóvenes estaban en la habitación de Yugi, Yami estaba recostado en la cama platicando con Yugi quien se encontraba en el baño cambiándose.

oye amor, ¿por qué te enojaste cuando dije lo de las chavas? – preguntó Yami

¿entonces no sabes? – dijo Yugi saliendo del baño caminando hacia la cama donde se encontraba Yami y se acostó a su lado.

Pues la verdad creo que sí, ¿acaso es por que estabas celoso? Preguntó Yami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿yo? este, la verdad si! – dijo Yugi con las mejillas sonrojadas

no seas tontito amor, sabes que te amo- dijo Yami mientras se colocaba arriba de Yugi

yo también te amo- le dijo Yugi

Yami se acercó al rostro de su Yugi, y se dieron un apasionado beso, se sentían felices, rompieron el beso por la falta de aire, Yami empezó a darle pequeños besos a Yugi.

-Yami no(beso) empieces (beso) no lo (beso) hagas (beso) sabes que (beso) no me (beso) resisto (beso)- dijo Yugi

- ¿que no haga esto) – dijo Yami volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente, después de eso, se acostó a su lado

- Yami te amo- dijo Yugi ante de besar tiernamente a Yami.

Y así ellos derramaban miel, mientras en casa de Joey, el estaba tendido en su cama.

Pov Joey

demonios, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Seto? No consigo hacerme la idea de que el me odia, que mis sueños son solo eso, simples sueños, que no se cumplirán, no puedo olvidarme de el, aunque me trate mal y siempre estemos discutiendo lo único que me hace feliz es verlo todos los días, creo que lo mejor es que lo siga amando en secreto, quemándome por dentro, todo por este amor imposible.

Fin pov Joey

Así pasó el día para los chicos, algunos felices y otros no tanto, la noche cubría el cielo ya era hora de descansar así que todos fueron a dormir, mañana tal vez su vida cambie, pero eso no lo sabían...

Continuara…

Ritsu: ¿que les pareció el 1 capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Yami: les tiene que gustar por que salgo yo jeje

Ritsu: ejem, exageras ¬¬ presumido

Yami: jejeje n.nu

Ritsu: ok, como digas, gracias por leer

Yami: y en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos las nuevas

Ritsu: si, les tengo preparadas sorpresas a nuestras parejas muajaja

Yami: O.O uhhh eso es malo jeje

Ritsu: pues es hora de despedirnos, nos vemos

Yami: sayonara, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Repito, no olviden los reviews.

Ritsu: sayonara, besos se cuidan.


End file.
